An Alternate Ending
by Qmouse
Summary: Grissom lay in the side room with another of his pounding headaches. How will he get home? Who takes him? This is my version of how I wish the show had ended. This is a one shot.


**_AN:_Hello one and all! I got bitten by the plot bunny Thursday night and just had to add my own two cents to that nights episode of CSI. It was the episode Burn out, in which a child molester has struck again. At the end of the show I guess my brain didn't feel the show was completed, so what follows is how I had hoped it would have ended. This isn't canon or anything I don't think as I'm not sure where on the line this show comes in for the pairing. This is just my brain going for a walk and I thought you'd like to come a long for the ride. **

**This is the first time I've ever tried to write for this pairing as I usually do Harry potter fics. This short one shot isn't my usual length either just a little quickie. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**(Legal junk here) I don't own these wonderful characters but I do enjoy playing with them on occasion. :D I promise to put them back on the shelf to play with others when I finish with them though. :)**

Sara Sidle strode down the hall her thoughts mulling over her case. Just ahead she spotted Nick about to turn down another corridor. "Hey, Nick? Wait up."

Halting in his tracks he waited as Sara quickened her pace to jog up next to him.

"Have you seen Grissom? I've looked everywhere."

Nick looked slightly concerned, "No, Sara, I haven't. Is there something I can help you with?"

Sara smiled at her some time partner. "Na, I just need him to sign off on my case I just closed."

Nicked looked as proud as a new papa, "You got him?" He hugged her, "Sara that's great!"

Laughing Sara said, "Them not him. It was the Aunt and her lover the restaurant owner." Nick's mouth hung open. "But . . . but I thought she had an airtight alibi?"

Grinning she replied. "Apparently you can't take any amount to prison or heaven if you are convicted and given the death penalty."

"Uhh, I thought you couldn't get death for that." He replied looking perplexed.

"Oh, you can't. But the owner of the restaurant didn't know that. Besides he was as involved as she was. Damn stupid of him not to insist on his lawyer being there."

"Great work Sara, I'm so happy for you but I'm sorry I've got to run. Have you tried his beeper?"

She sighed. "Yup, a couple of times." Just then Catherine wandered round the corner.

"Hey, Sara, I just heard. Congratulations."

Nicked started on his way again, "Later ladies," he called out, with a little wave.

Giving a return wave she turned to the only other woman on their team. "Thanks Catherine. Hey, have you seen Grissom? I can't seem to get a hold of him anywhere."

"I think he was suffering one of his migraines again," she leaned closer to the slightly taller woman and spoke lowering her voice. "Sometimes he hides in one of the unused offices next to the interrogation rooms to lie down in. It usually means he doesn't want to be found though so you didn't get this information from me, ya hear?"

Sara smiled gratefully. She knew that her lover suffered from the occasional migraine but it seemed that he was getting them more and more lately. With brows drawn, she headed for his office. "Mum's the word, thanks Cat."

Upon entering Gil's office Sara noticed that all of the windows blinds were drawn. She felt bad she had noticed this morning that they were like that but it never occurred to her what was going on. She had just been too focussed on her case to put the clues together. Placing her folder on his desk Sara moved behind and nudged his chair out of her way. Pulling open the deep drawer on the right side she immediately saw what she was looking for. Gil's medication and the beeper. Grabbing the meds, she stuffed them into the pocket of her jeans. Then looking on the desk, she found his favourite cup. Taking it to the water cooler, she filled it was lukewarm water. She knew that extreme temperatures could sometimes make him worse. Turning back the way she'd come, Sara took the next right then a left and walked down the dim hallway looking for a room that was closed up.

She found a room that might match what she was looking for and stood listening at the door for a few moments, insuring that it wasn't being used by anyone other than the man she was looking for. Quietly she tapped on the door. There was no answer. Turning the handle she peered inside. All she could see as she looked into the darkened interior was a pair of feet at the foot of the couch. As quietly as she could, Sara entered the room. Walking over to the side table that was to the right of the couch the brunette placed the cup of water on the table, then fished out the bottle of medication from her pants pocket and let it join its companion on the table. To the right of the side table there were a bank of cupboards that housed a very small bar sink with hot and cold running water. There were also some paper towels hanging above the sink. Gil still hadn't stirred since she entered the room. His fist was clenched on the couch cushion, the other draped over his eyes, and there were beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. He was either asleep, or he was ignoring her. Not taking any offense if it were the latter, Sara moved over to the sink and took several of the paper towels and placed them into the bottom of the sink. Then she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until it was cool. Wringing out the excess water she moved back to the couch.

Grissom was still motionless on the couch. Only the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest told her that he might actually be asleep. She stood there just looking at him for a moment. They had only been lovers for a month. Sara smiled. One whole glorious month. _Took him long enough to come around,_ she thought with a smirk. Crouching down she perched next to him trying not to wake him if he was indeed asleep.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there staring at me." Came the gravely voice from the man lying prone on the black leather couch. He winced as though even speech was extremely painful.

Speaking softly she said, "Well, it is quite a sight to behold, you know, I brought your meds. I didn't know if you'd taken any yet. Do you want some?"

"Thanks."

She could tell that he was going to try to sit up so placing a hand lightly on his chest Sara reached for his medication as she placed the wet towels on the floor. "Open."

Gil heard Sara open the bottle and extract a pill from the container. He did as she command, knowing that there was no use in protesting what he could have done for himself. She loved to dote on him. And truth be told, he loved her attention. She placed the pill on his tongue then traced his bottom lip with a lingering finger, he felt her stir as she went to retrieve the water. He was about to reminder about the temperature of the water when she spoke.

"Shh, it's ok. I made sure that the water was just right for you Hun. Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Gil smiled. He grabbed her wrist as she helped him drink the nasty tasting pill down. He didn't let go when he lay back down on the couch. Just kept his grip on her wrist his thumb was feathering along the back of her wrist

. "I know you will Dearest." He croaked.

She wanted to touch him desperately. But she knew that sometimes, as sound was painful for him, so was touch. She wasn't sure which kind of pain this one was. Her right hand hovered above his hair then his forehead. Finally spying a small patch of skin behind his ear she hopped he would be able to tolerate, she crooked her finger and stroked his skin. His body seemed to melt into the cushions. "Look, I'm done here for the day why don't I take you home? You can't drive like this and no one will be any the wiser. Ok?" She whispered.

Gil was having trouble figuring out what the woman was saying everything was garbled. He heard his name being called and shook his head to clear it. That was a huge mistake as his stomach started protesting.

Misunderstanding him Sara protested. "Gil there is no point you staying here. Go home to your nice comfy bed." About to argue further, she heard the words she was hoping to hear.

"Take me home Sara, please." With her help, he rose off the couch and staggered to the door. "I just need to get a few things first before we can head out."

Nodding the woman grabbed the wet mess off the floor and tossed it into the open can by the door. She picked up Grissom's mediation and cup was finally ready to head out the door.

Pulling up in front of Gil's single story home she put the truck in park and chewed her lip, wanting to ask Gil if she could go in with him. "Gil? We're here," she called softly. She couldn't tell if he had dozed off while she drove or not, due in part to the dark glasses he was wearing. Wincing again, he held his hand to his forehead as though willing it not to explode. Guess he was awake.

"Do, you want me to come in with you?" She asked as quietly as possible, not wanting to cause him any additional pain. Her eyes were on the wheel, neve looking directly at Grissom. She still feared him one day telling her that it was all a mistake, that he didn't want to see her again. She desperately wanted to look after him. It was a need so great inside her it was nearly choking her. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel waiting for his answer. Thinking that she already knew that he'd send her away.

Opening his eyes the daylight was like an acid burn. Blinking quickly Gil tried to clear his vision which was now completely blurred. Looking over at Sara he could make out her shape only. It was a very blurry shape, a very tense blurry shape. Gil knew that she was insecure about where the relationship was going. Hell he didn't even know. But still he hated to see her so unsure of herself around him. He suspected the day that he had interrogated that doctor, Sara had been on the other side of the mirror. That she had heard every word. Now here she sat silent waiting for him to push her away. He'd like nothing better than to go inside and lick his wounds. He knew he was a bear when he was in pain. And he feared he'd take it out on her. But still he had to get out of this damn sun. "Sara," he started to say. But she cut him off.

"It's ok, really. I understand. You want to be alone. It's fine really." She even smiled at him trying to be brave. But to Gil, she didn't sound fine.

"I was going to ask you if you'd mind helping me inside. I. . . I can't undo the lock very well my vision is lousy right now."

A beaming Sara took the keys he held out to her. Getting out of the truck she headed over to Gil's side and held out her arm to him. It took forever for his head to stop pounding enough for him to get out of the truck. They made a slow procession up the walk way to the house. He heard her whisper, "keep your eyes closed, I'll guide you. I won't let you fall." He tried to smile but the pain was too much now it came out as more of a grimace, a tightening of lips rather then a smile.

Sara opened the door and Gil walked in, eyes closed, with confidence. As though he walked around in his home all the time with his eyes closed. Then again with Grissom one never knew. Maybe he did. With out being asked she walked to the drapes and pulled them all closed in the living room and kitchen which were all in one great room. He had special drapes that made the room very dark when everything was closed. It was as though it were night time inside the room now. Turning back to Gil she found him at the kitchen counter. He was taking out the answering machine tape and replacing it with a fresh one.

Walking over to him she picking up his wrist she turned it over and placed the keys in the centre of his palm. "I'm going to go now so you'll get some rest."

"Please, Sara, I. . . I want you to stay. I won't be much fun to be around and I'm a bear when I get one of these damn things but I really don't want you to go." He held on to her finger tips which still held on to the keys and brought them to his mouth laying the softest kiss on them, his eyes holding her own. "I do have two requests to make of you though if you're going to stay. The first is please have a shower. The perfume that you have on is strong and making my head worse. The second, help yourself to anything you want to eat but please don't fry anything. Same reason as the perfume.

_Well_, she thought,_ that's Grissom. Direct and to the point just say it straight out._ Aloud she said, "agreed. Now do you want help into bed?"

Grissom shook his head and immediately headed for the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on a light he pushed at the door but it never closed all the way. Taking of her light jacket and putting it on the couch Sara heard him retching in the other room. Going quickly to the door Sara called out, "are you all right?" But there was no answer.

Pushing open the door she saw him hovering over the toilet the first wave had passed. Without another word she went to the towel rack and grabbed the face cloth and got it wet for him. Folding it she went over and knelt next to him he lifted his face and turned to her. Rubbing his back in little useless circles she placed the moist cloth on his forehead for a moment, wiped his face gently including his mouth, then placed it on his neck where she held it there for him. After the cloth had warmed from his body heat and her own, she took it away. "Think it's safe now to move you to your room?"

"Yeah," came the gravely reply.

After he was laying on his bed, Sara told him she was going for that shower but would leave the door open for him in case he needed her. She got no reply but she really hadn't expected one. Leaving the room she went out to the truck and grabbed her bag with her case files from the back seat where she had left it. Locking up the truck securely she headed back inside.

As Sara stood under the warm water she could feel the tension leaving her body, it was being chased down the drain with the water. As she lathered up her hair with Gil's shampoo, she smiled to herself. He was letting her stay. If there had been room, Sara would have done cartwheels. After rinsing the soap from her body and hair, Sara reached out to grab the towel she'd put on the toilet earlier and dried off. As she looked at her clothes she realized she couldn't put them back on because they would contain the perfume that Gris hadn't wanted to be exposed to. Sara stood stalk still for a handful of minutes wondering what to do. Finally she had a solution to her dilemma. And a wicked grin on her face.

Tucking the towel securely about her frame she padded out into the hall in search of his bedroom. After locating what she'd been looking for Sara, as quietly as possible pushed open the door. Upon entering the room she noted that it was . . . stunning. It was warm and inviting. Sara was completely impressed, and a little shocked. With a smile on her face she padded over to his walk in closed silently opened the door and entered. Sadly however there wasn't enough light in the room to see by. So after she located the switch on the wall Sara closed the door and turned on the light. Looming out at her to the left were many button down mens shirts. All the same style but different warm colours. Sara grinned. Yup that was Gil. The same but different. Sliding one of the shirts from the hanger she slid it over her bare skin. An indescribable feeling over came her. Grasping the collar Sara brought the material to her nose. There was a faint trace of him that still lingered to the fabric. She inhaled deeply, loving the way he smelled. Picking up the towel she headed out of the closet turning out the light before she left so as not to disturb him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Came the gravel roughened voice. Sara jumped but moved quickly to the bed where Gil was laying on the top of the blankets with his shoes still on. Feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't thought to check on him before going to her shower, she began the process of removing his loafers.

"Actually I did," came her soft reply. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Can't." Came the one word reply. A look of tenderness came into her eyes as she gazed at the man lying restless on the bed. The sheets were a mess from all the moving around he'd already done trying to get comfortable, and in all those clothes he did not look comfortable at all. After placing the shoes out of the way she made her decision. Reaching out Sara touched his belt. Gil lifted his arm and tried to bring her face into focus.

"Sara," he rasped.

"Shh, I'm going to take care of you. Trust me, ok?" Her hand was still hovering over his belt as Gil lowered his head back onto the pillow. Taking that as acquiescence Sara pulled gently on the belt sliding it out of the loops. Then losing her courage, she changed her mind and began to unzip the light jacket in stead.

As she felt Gil stirring she place a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Let me finish it all before we move. Then we can do it all at once." The movement stopped and she resumed her work. When the last button was undone she turned herself to the pants he was wearing. The dark chinos were the next to go.

Taking a breath she placed her hands on the button ready to unfasten them, as she grasped the material the back of her hand made contact with the skin above the waste band. Gil moaned softly. "Are you alright Hun?" She inquired in soft tones concern masking her face.

"That depends on your definition of alright. Any man in his right mind would be alright with a beautiful woman touching him with gentle caresses." Sara's smile was warm and her throat was closing up. As much pain as he was in he was able to spare sweet words for her.

Leaning towards his ear Sara said in a breathy voice, "this from a man who said he was to rough around the edges for me. And wouldn't know romance if it bit him in the ass." She softly kissed his ear, her hands had been on the pants the hole time so she finished undoing them.

"Ok, I've finished let me help you sit up slowly and we'll remove everything. Then you can lay back in the bed more comfortably." Placing her arm behind his shoulders she tried to take most of his weight and lift him up slowly so as not to jar his head too much. Sara removed his shirt and pants as quickly as she dared. Then Gil lay back on the bed with a groan. At least she was able to get him into the bedding instead of just on the top of it. Next she gathered up all the clothing and remembering that in the closet on the right there was a basket she assumed it was for dirty laundry she opened the door and tossed them in. The jacket she hung on the hook that was standing out on the door.

Closing the closet again she turned back to the bed. She felt like she was being pulled there by some unseen force. So instead of fighting it, she went to the bed and gently ran her fingers across Gil's forehead and through his hair. She saw rather than heard him sigh. It was then she noticed that his lips were moving but hardly any sound was coming out. Leaning closer to him she asked, "what?"

"S'nice that," came the slurred response. Smiling Sara gingerly got up on the bed behind Gil and continued to stroke his hair, his temple the neck. Once she tried to venture down his arm but he pulled that away so she took it to mean only the head.

Eventually his breath slowed, and it was then she heard his whisper. Her name. She noticed that he always said her name softly like that right before he would drift off.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Sara lifted the covers and climbed in behind Gil. Just as she was drifting off she felt Gil's hand rest on her thigh down by her knee. He pulled on it half heartedly and she followed. With the better access Gil was able to stroke her leg with his thumb more easily. Sara resumed stroking his hair and the thumb slowed then ceased to move, as soft snoring came from the man in front of her. Smiling, she wondered what Gil would say about her using one of his shirts as pj's. The erotic images running through her head did nothing to help her stay awake. With a sigh, Sara finally let herself drift off.


End file.
